The following formula gives an object's kinetic energy $K$, where $m$ is the object's mass and $v$ is the object's velocity. $K =\dfrac{1}{2}mv^2$ Rearrange the formula to highlight mass. $m=$
Solution: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $K =\dfrac{1}{2}mv^2$ for $m$. $\begin{aligned} K&=\dfrac{1}{2}mv^2 \\\\ \dfrac{2K}{v^2}&=m \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight mass: $m=\dfrac{2K}{v^2}$